The Fifth Years
by GeorgeWeasleyIsKing
Summary: A story of very different six fifth years and their time at Hogwarts. Mostly OC eccentric, but it will have minor cannon characters. Set ten years after the battle.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, this story is mostly OC eccentric. This is my first Harry Potter story, so I apologize for any mistakes. I hope you enjoy! Also, all information, including what the characters look like, can be found on my bio. **

* * *

><p>The soft mewing from her three month old kitten woke Penelope up. She sat up slowly and stretched her tired muscles, she looked over and the calendar and stood up. When she realized the date, she did a double take and ran towards the dusty old calendar, startling her kitten, causing him to hiss and make a crab like pose. "Gizmo!" She giggled, running over and picking up the angry kitten, spinning him around. "I get to go back to Hogwarts today!"<p>

The kitten, not very happy with being held so long, started to squirm. Penelope giggled and gently set him down. "Come on, Gizzy, you get to come to!"

The calico merely gave her a bored look bad and crawled back into his bed. "Party pooper." She stated giggling.

She rushed quickly out her bedroom door and rushed downstairs. "Morning, mum!" She said enthusiastically as she slid into a yellow circular chair. Her mother Eleanor, was a witch, like she was, while her father was a muggle.

"Morning dear!" Eleanor set a plate with eggs bad toast in front of her. "Excited for today?"

"Of course! I finally get to go back to Hogwarts, this years really important, considering it's my fifth year."

"Yes, yes of course!" Her father yelled, coming down the stairs. "One of the most important if I do say so myself!" He walked over to Eleanor and kissed her cheek. "Morning, love."

"Good morning dear, breakfast?" Her mother asked.

"I'd love to, but I'm late for work." He stated sadly, grabbing an apple off the counter.

Penelope's eyes saddened. "So, you won't be seeing me off?"

"I'm sorry, dear. I know how much it means to you, but I just can't this time, you understand, don't you pumpkin?"

Feeling slightly dejected, she nodded. "Yea dad, I understand. You'll come next time though, right?"

"Of course, wouldn't miss it for the world! Bye, girls!" He waved to them as he walked out the door.

Seeing her dejected look, Eleanor rubbed Penelope's shoulder. "You know he's as disappointed as you are." Penelope nodded. "Come on darling, don't want to be late for the train!"

With the mention of Hogwarts, Penelope's face brightened once again. "Right! I'm already packed!" She ran up the stairs and into her room. After she grabbed all her bags, she scooped up Gizmo and gently placed him in his cage. "Are you ready boy?" Once again, the kitten gave her nothing but a bored look.

Penelope giggled and walked slowly down the stairs. "Mum, I'm ready!"

Her mother ushered her quickly into the kitchen. "You bought your books ahead of time, right?"

"Yes, mum!" She yelled, growing impatient.

"Alright, alright." Her mom said laughing. "Take a handful of-"

"Mum, I've done this a hundred times before, I know what I'm doing." She stated.

"Right, of course. Just go when you're ready."

Penelope stepped into the fireplace and threw the floo powder down. "Diagon Alley!" In a bright green flash, she vanished, her mother following shortly after.

* * *

><p>Penelope grinned as soon as she stepped out into Diagon Alley. Her mother appeared right behind her, slightly flustered. "Haven't done that in a while." She mumbled.<p>

They walked in a comfortable silence until her mother spoke up. "Penelope, I want you to make friends this year, ok dear?"

Penelope inwardly sighed, as a Hufflepuff, she was generally shy. "Yea mum, I'll try."

"I mean it Pen, I want you to be more social this year. You've only got two more years left after this."

Penelope only nodded and thankfully they soon reached the train station, they headed right to platform nine and three quarters. It seemed they had arrived just in time, as the train was just arrived.

Penelope turned to her mother who's eyes were brimming with tears. "Oh, mum, don't worry, I'll be back before you know it."

Her mother wiped her eyes and placed a loving kiss on her forehead. "I'm just going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too, mum." The train whistled and she smiled. "I better go now, I love you!"

"I love you too, dear, and remember to have fun and make friends!" She yelled as Penelope boarded the train.

Taking a deep breath, she started to look for a place to sit. Most trams were full, and as she was looking, she bumped into someone, sending them both flying to the floor. "I'm-I'm so sorry!" She stuttered out.

"No harm done." She looked up to a see a boy, her age with brown hair and blue eyes. By the looks of his uniform, he was a Gryffindor. He put his hand to help her up. Blushing, she grasped his hand and he easily pulled her to her feet. "I'm William, but most people call me Willy." He stated.

"N-nice to meet you, I'm Penelope." She stated, still blushing slightly.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Penelope, but I'd better get back to my friends, I'll see you around." He stated, walking away.

"See you." She continued forward and a loud crash caused her to jump slightly.

"Caspian! You're such an arse!" She heard a female yell, followed by male laughter. Penelope looked ahead and saw a girl with brunette hair glaring at a laughing blonde haired boy.

Two others ran over towards them, a blonde girl and red headed boy. "Are you ok Elizabeth?" The blonde questioned.

"I'm fine, Caspian's just being a jerk as usual."

Penelope saw an over turned bird cage and walked and picked it up. "Um..does this belong to one of you?"

They group of four turned to look at her. The brunette walked swiftly towards her. "Yes, thank you so much!" She gently took it from Penelope. "Casper!" Immediately, a great grey owl flew back into the cage. "Thank you so much, I'm Elizabeth by the way, but you can just call me Liza. Are you looking for a place to sit?" She questioned.

Penelope nodded slowly and Elizabeth smiled. "You can sit with me and my friends, come on."

The other three walked into a tram and Elizabeth followed them, along with Penelope. She sat down next to the blonde girl and Penelope sat across from them, next to the blonde haired boy. "This is Terra, she's a Ravenclaw, like me." Elizabeth stated, pointing at the blonde girl. "That's Edmund, but we just call him Ed, he's a Slytherin, though we have no idea why." She stated, pointing at the red headed boy. "And last, and certainly least, is Caspian, also a Slytherin, obviously." She said, glaring at the blonde hair boy, who simply rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." He mumbled.

"I'm Penelope, I'm in Hufflepuff." Penelope stated.

"That's cool, I've never really talked to a Hufflepuff before. Is it true that you're all huge pushovers?" Caspian questioned, chucking afterwards. The comment earned him a slap to the back of the head from Edmund.

"Ignore him, he has a serious case of dick syndrome." Terra stated.

Penelope held in a giggle and looked at the window as the train started moving down tracks, finally their way to Hogwarts.

**A/N: Shitty ending, I know, but I hope you enjoyed! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, before I continue on to the next chapter, I'd figure I make the profiles :) Enjoy! **

**Characters for The Fifth Years **

**Elizabeth "Liza" Jameson**

**Appearance: Link in bio **

**Age: 15**

**Type: Half-Blood**

**Patronus: Horse **

**Classes: Required: Transfiguration, charms, potions, history of magic, defence against the dark arts, astronomy, and herbology. Chosen two: Care of magical creatures and diviation**

**Birthday: December 15th**

**House: Ravenclaw**

**Year: 5**

**Pet: An owl named Casper: Link in bio.**

**Edmund "Ed" Sholter**

**Appearance: link in bio. **

**Age: 15**

**Type: Full-Blood**

**Patronus: Tiger **

**Classes:**** Required: Transfiguration, charms, potions, history of magic, defence against the dark arts, astronomy, and herbology. Chosen two: Care of magical creatures and Study of ancient runes**

**Birthday: January 21**

**House: slytherin**

**Year: 5**

**Terra Bosonol**

**Appearance: Link in bio. **

**Age: 15**

**Type: Full-Blood**

**Patronus: Clownfish **

**Classes: Required: Transfiguration, charms, potions, history of magic, defence against the dark arts, astronomy, and herbology. Chosen two: Care of magical creatures and muggle studies.**

**Birthday: April 17**

**House: Ravenclaw**

**Year: 5**

**Caspian Hetler**

**Appearance: Link in bio **

**Age: 15**

**Type: Full-Blood**

**Patronus: Raccoon **

**Classes: Required: Transfiguration, charms, potions, history of magic, defence against the dark arts, astronomy, and herbology. Chosen two: care of magical creatures and muggle studies**

**Birthday: September 5**

**House: slytherin**

**Year: 5**

**William "Willy" O'Brien**

**Appearance: Link in bio.**

**Age: 15**

**Type: Muggle-Born**

**Patronus: Wolf **

**Classes: Required: Transfiguration, charms, potions, history of magic, defence against the dark arts, astronomy, and herbology. Chosen two: care of magical creatures and ****arithmancy.**

**Birthday: May 23**

**House: Gryffindor**

**Year: 5**

**Pet: a ferret named Acadius: Link in bio. **

**Penelope Deskot**

**Appearance: Link in bio. **

**Age: 15**

**Type: Half-Blood**

**Patronus: Zebra **

**Classes: Required: Transfiguration, charms, potions, history of magic, defence against the dark arts, astronomy, and herbology. Chosen two: care of magical creatures and ****arithmancy.**

**Birthday: June 9**

**House: Hufflepuff**

**Year: 5**

**Pet: A Maine Coon kitten named Gizmo: link in bio **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, before I begin, I would just like to say that I know JK Rowling said McGonagall was to old to replace Snape, but I really don't know anyone more perfect for the job, so she's headmistress in this story. I would really like to get at least 5 reviews for this chapters, any reviews are appreciated. I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

><p>The breaks to the Hogwarts train squealed and the train lurched to a stop, causing Elizabeth to fall forwards. Before she could hit the ground, Edmund grabbed her hand and pulled her up, causing her to stumble slightly and fall into his chest. As soon as she got her footing, she pulled away, blushing profusely.<p>

"Jeez Beth, didn't know you liked me so much." Edmund stated, chuckling slightly.

"Shut up, Ed. And I told you not to call me that." She stated, grabbing her bags and Casper's cage.

Edmund smiled and helped her with a heavier bag. "You know I can't help it."

She rolled her eyes and Terra gave her a knowing smirk. "You most certainly can help it, you just don't want to."

Caspian chuckled and nudged Edmund's shoulder. "Must be that time of the month, hey Ed?" He questioned, laughing.

Elizabeth turned and shot him a glare, taking out her wand before he could react and pointing it at a suitcase above his head. "Flipendo." The suitcase fell over and hit him on the head, causing him to yell out. She smirked and turned towards Terra and Penelope. "Ready?"

They started to walk out the tram. "Bloody, bitch." Caspian mumbled, rubbing his head.

Elizabeth whipped around and raised her eyebrows. "What?"

"Nothing!" He yelled.

Elizabeth smirked at him. "Thought so."

Edmund chuckled as Caspian shot a glare at her retreating figure. "Come on mate, everyone's off already."

He helped Caspian up and he looked at him. "Why are there two of you?"

"Maybe a quick visit to the nurse before we get settled.."

* * *

><p>"He's so infuriating!" Elizabeth yelled as the row boats moved closer to the castle. "I could kill him."<p>

"Do you like him?" Penelope questioned.

"Of course not! He's an arse, a complete arse." Elizabeth stated.

"Yea," Terra agreed. "Bedsides, she likes Ed."

"I do not! He's just a friend!" She yelled.

"That's not how he sees it.." Terra mumbled.

"Besides, even if I did like- wait, what did you say?"

Terra smirked and shook her head. "Nothing, come on, we're here."

* * *

><p>"I don't understand why she hates me so much." Caspian stated.<p>

Edmund snorted and shook his head. "Yea mate, sure is a mystery, you've been nothing but kind to her." He said sarcastically.

Caspian rolled his eyes and kicked his shoe. "I've only been mean to her when she's deserved it."

Edmund raised his eyebrows and looked at him. "You're mean to her everyday."

Caspian shrugged. "She's a bitch everyday."

* * *

><p>Penelope felt something brush against her leg as they were walking up the stairs and she gasped. She looked down and saw a black and white ferret. Signing in relief when she realized it was nothing deadly, she picked up gently and pet it softly. "Where's your owner?" She questioned.<p>

"Hey!" She turned around at the familiar voice and she realized it was the boy from the train.

She blushed slightly and prayed he didn't see. "Oh, hello. William right?"

"Willy," He corrected, slightly out of breath from chasing her. "I think you've got something of mine."

She looked down at the ferret chewing slightly on her robes. "He's yours?" She questioned.

William grinned at her and nodded. He took the ferret from her and placed him in a case. "His name's Acadius."

"He's very cute."

"I suppose, but he's always running from me, it gets annoying."

"He's just curious, I'm sure he can't help it."

He shrugged and looked over at the other Gryffindors. "I should get back before I get in trouble."

"Oh, yea, of course! It was..nice to see you again."

"Yea, you too. Thanks for finding him!" He yelled as he ran back to his house group.

* * *

><p>Terra sighed and leaned against the railing as McGonagall gave the speech. "This is so boring." She groaned.<p>

Elizabeth shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Hush, you're being rude."

Terra snorted and looked at her. "You mean like you were when you were when you jinxed Cas?"

Elizabeth chewed her lip slightly. "He deserved it."

Terra smirked and shook her head in amusement. "Relax, Liza, I'm teasing." She laughed slightly. "You're right though," She added. "He did deserve it."

The only response Terre gained was a

kick to her ankle.

**A/N: That was horrible, and I'm so sorry, but this was more of a filler chapter. Again, I'm really sorry, but I hope you still enjoyed! **


End file.
